


Snippets of Hallowe'en

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brief comfort if you squint really hard, Hurt No Comfort, It doesn't last...., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: The thoughts of two puppies on Hallowe'en.





	Snippets of Hallowe'en

He stood by the window, glaring at the moon, just a few days past full. Hallowe’en. He hated this time of year. Everything he held dear had been taken from him on Hallowe’en. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his light brown hair, which hung down to his shoulders falling forwards and covering his face, hiding him from the world.

Tears silently fell from beneath his closed eyelids as he remembered being told that James and Lily were dead. The words spilling, just as the tears did down that handsome face, from a mouth that he was to find out had told him many lies. Remembered finding out that the man who shared his bed was responsible for the deaths of three of the people he cared most about. Remembered the look on that man’s face as he was taken to Azkaban.

How he had hated that man. Hated that he had lied to him. Hated that Harry was an orphan. Hated that poor, stupid, brave, Peter had been killed. Hated that he couldn’t hate the man responsible. Hated the fact he still loved him.

And now that man was free from the hell he had been cast into. Free to come after Harry and finish the job. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that said free to come back to him. Because it wasn’t true and he didn’t want him to come back.

Well, perhaps a little.

****

He pulled his long black hair out of his eyes and stared down at the man sleeping next to him. It was Hallowe’en again. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of pain that thought brought with it. James and Lily, his fault.

Trusting Peter had cost him so much. His best friend and his wife, his freedom and the man he loved the most. He hated that little rat.

He glanced around the room, his old room. He despised this house, this house where he was a prisoner. Where his mother could forever scream her displeasure at him, her disappointment in him. Where he was constantly reminded of a life he had tried to escape. Where he had grown up.

The man beside him awoke and smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He leant down and kissed him and felt a little better.

****

Hallowe’en again. And this year, everything was truly gone. Everyone from his old life was gone. And he was stuck here. Listening to Harry’s laughter. It had been a long time since the boy had laughed, it was a good sound. He wondered if anyone had told him that it was on this night fifteen years ago that he had earned his fame.

It didn’t matter. Little did. He wished he could end it all, wished he could be with those who he loved again. But it was impossible; it would simply condemn him to having the beast within him forever. And that he could not bear.

He raised his head and looked out of the window, glaring at the moon, just three days past full. Hallowe’en. He hated this time of year.


End file.
